Avant garde
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: The joining of counterparts is a common way popular shippings are born. Pairings such as LEshipping and Nightlightshipping are abundant, and charming as they are it seemed interesting to try something a bit... unconventional. :ONESHOTS:
1. The Hard Truth

It's true, we all love LEshipping (Well, not all, but many of us) and our other "canon" shippings. However, sometimes seeing the same old thing gets just a bit dull, no? So I've decided to try and make a series of oneshots full of unconventional Pokemon pairings. :3 Many will be legendary shippings, in fact, that is what I will start with. ^^

I warn you though, this will get VERY cracky, and for me, that means Slash shippings are completely unavoidable. (Killed) worry not, I put warnings every chapter of what to look out for, now, please enjoy. :3

I want to give a special thanks to Dragonluvr1993 for beta-ing for me. :D

Warnings: None

Genres: Romance (Duh), hurt/comfort, and (slight) humor

* * *

**The Hard Truth**

* * *

Skin of molten metal clad in armor of steel. She could scale walls with her cross shaped feet, and launch explosive magma from her mouth. She was clumsy at times, and even a tad bit simple minded – but never was she boring or unkind. It was possible that what I enjoyed the most about her was the fact that she was so nurturing, a quality that could make even me feel hazy and comfortable. With so many good qualities, it made me ponder over why Heatran was always wallowing in such _self-loathing. _

"Heatran, I do not think it's at all wise to be asking _me _for advice on this matter," I muttered, reading the Unnown markings painted across the cave wall. I was accustomed to living in places humans had lived long ago, possibly because their race and I (unfortunately) share many preferences. What was comfortable to a human many thousands of years ago proved to be satisfactory for me, as well.

"Well, Mewtwo, you're the smartest one I know, and my friend... I didn't know where else to turn." I heard Heatran from the ceiling above. She tended to feel rather comfortable conversing from a spot on the wall or ceiling. It was an odd habit, but one I found amusing nonetheless...

"I know," I sighed, "but honestly, do you believe I know, or _care _what a typical male looks for in a female?" I responded, swishing my tail about. The entire idea of forming a mating pair was never one I thought of in depth, and so my opinion on the matter was almost entirely irrelevant.

"Well, not exactly, Mewtwo. I just don't know who else to ask, I really want this male to like me, but I just don't know what they _like." _She sighed gently. I rolled my eyes, a tendency I suppose I picked up from Mew.

"Heatran, I know for a fact that it differs from male to male, so it's useless asking only one."

"Well, maybe a generalized statement?"

"Heatran, I do not _have _a generalized statement. Why would I care about what others look for in their mates?" I sighed, growing irritated. "Who is this you speak of? Maybe if I know who it is, I could be more helpful."

"Mewtwo, I can't tell! That ruins the secret!"

I sighed leaning back against the wall. "You know I do not have the patience to be dealing with something like this," I grumbled, electing a giggle from the flame toad. She knew I would not stay angry; I enjoyed her company much too much.

"I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but you never tell what Pokemon you're attracted to."

"Why not?"

"Let's just leave it at 'I can't' and move on?" She seemed intent on dropping the subject, which did not bother me in the least bit. Though I was slightly curious as to who it was... I was betting a thousand Nuggets on Darkrai.

"If you wish," I muttered waving a dismissive hand at the subject. She smiled with her eyes and nodded vigorously.

"Well, maybe I should just ask what you like. If you don't know what other males like, you certainly must know what _you _like," she said with a chuckle and a warm, orange gaze. I cocked my brow slightly.

"What I like? And when did this become about me?"

"It's just a question... maybe if I know what you like in a female, I'll be better off."

I scoffed. "I refuse to answer that Heatran."

"Why is that? Afraid I'd guess your little 'crush'?" she asked teasingly. I was not amused... or rather, I was, but I did not show my amusement well.

"You would never guess." I nodded reassuringly to myself. She could not possibly know that I was attracted to someone, let alone who it was. When she did not comment, I decided to make more suggestions. "Why not ask someone like Suicune? She'd surely know; she gets around enough to know."

Heatran giggled again, nearly loosing her grip on the cave ceiling above. It took me a second to realize what made her laugh, and I sighed when I did. "That was mean Mewtwo!"

"It was not–it was, for one, true, and I did _not _mean it in that sense." I shook my head and waved my tail a bit. She knew exactly what I meant by that. She was just choosing to think of it in the clown's sense, so to speak. "Well, are you going to ask her?"

"I did ask her."

I swished my tail, showing interest. "And how did that go?" I questioned, leading into a long pause. The air held heavy tension for a few moments, and I nearly dreaded her answer.

"Well, she said a guy typically likes a girl whose... intelligent, independent, kind, and..." she paused again.

"Yes?" I encouraged her to continue, though somehow I think I would be better leaving it be. I knew what would happen from here on, and it was not something I enjoyed.

"And beautiful." Without reading her mind, I knew that part would trouble her. Heatran was never good enough for herself, and always seemed to be putting herself down. Despite all of her wonderful qualities, the magma toad never "flowed like Suicune" or "sparkled like Articuno". In her own eyes, she was just homely and undesirable. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Heatran, please, do not even-"

"Mewtwo, you can try and reassure me all you want, but I _know _I'm not pretty. If beauty really is the key to a male's heart, then I have no way of obtaining that," she cut me off, which signaled that this was distressing to her. She was never rude, especially not to me. Heatran and I often had conversations regarding her physical appearance, and to be honest I was growing sick of it.

"Heatran, how do you know for sure that appearance is the most important quality? In fact, has anyone ever referred to you as unattractive?"

"Does anyone need to tell you you're smart? It's something you know by your own observation... I don't need a second opinion to know that I'm-"

"If _you_ are smart, you will not complete that thought," I warned. There would be no self-bashing in my cave.

"Mewtwo, why are you so tough on me about this? You said it yourself, it's unhealthy to lie to yourself, so I'm trying to be honest,"

"Heatran, are you completely ignorant, or are you merely doing this to annoy me?" I muttered, flicking my eyes her way. I was becoming increasingly irate listening to her ramble on about how ugly she was. Not only was it incredibly stupid, it was untrue.

"What do you mean?" She gasped, taking offense to my comment. I could see a wave of self-consciousness flash in her orange eyes.

"Heatran," I began, focusing my telepathic energy for levitation. I drew closer to her, until we were both eye level. "Someone once told me that life is beautiful, and after years of mulling it over I've pulled a lot of information out of that statement. Not only is life a beautiful thing, _every_ life is also beautiful, as in every _creature_." I paused. "Even the idiot humans have beauty to speak of."

"Inner beauty, of course, but what's on the outside is a different thing entirely," she muttered, boiling my blood at this point. She was silent for quite awhile before gazing softly at me and muttering, "Mewtwo, what is your honest opinion?"

"On what?"

"On me. Do you honestly think I'm beautiful?"

I blinked, staring at her for a moment. I did not think it was possible for my entire tirade to go in one ear and out the other. It was time I was blunt with her, as it was something she was in dire need of.

"Do you want the hard truth, Heatran?" I muttered, staring right into her eyes, making sure she knew I was serious about this. She cringed a bit, almost as if she was unsure. I, of course, did not blame her. I had a tendency to be rather "insensitive" at least when defined by others.

"Yes, please, I do," she said in a voice just above a whisper, as if other Pokemon were listening to our conversation. I drew my breath while she held hers.

"Then listen up," I muttered. "The hard truth, Heatran? The truth is, I think you're being completely idiotic at the moment, and honestly, you're 'pissing me off' as Raikou would say... do you know what _is_ unattractive? Your constant whining and self-bashing sessions. Heatran, this may sound odd coming from me, but you need to be more optimistic–if you want someone to be in love with you, fine! But do you think anyone would form an everlasting bond with someone who does not at least _like _themselves?" I said studying her eyes. When she did not speak I continued.

"To completely summarize, Heatran, you need to stop complaining about what you do not like about yourself, and find something you do like about yourself, it is very likely that the single highlighted quality is something others like and respect of you as well... and that is what I truly think," I concluded, taking a brief second to study her warm, ember-like eyes.

At this point, she stared at me in silence. It was difficult to tell what she was thinking, and though it was tempting to look into her mind, I decided against it.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you have many... wonderful qualities."

She continued to stare at me in utter disbelief before muttering a brief, "You... do?" I nodded gently, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and guilt.

"Yes," I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Like what?" She gazed at me with large, expectant eyes.

"I think you are very..." I paused looking away slightly. Romance was not something I was used to, nor was it something I typically cared for, but something about Heatran made it make sense... it made me curious as to if it was possible that what humans called "soul mates" did exist...

"Charming... and... nurturing... except when you bash yourself."

"Oh," she muttered, smiling gently at me. If she did not have skin of molten steel, I guarantee she would have been blushing madly by now... I only hoped this was not true for me. Blushing was something I did not do. I stared at her for quite a while, feeling an unfamiliar warmth rising in my core. It baffled me as to why complimenting her felt so... _good. _In fact, there was much relief in telling her what had been going on in my mind. I was proud in a sense.

"Thank you, Mewtwo."

Thanks for what? I did not completely know why giving her the hard facts required thanks, they were something she should have already known about herself... females, as charming as they could be, never ceased to confuse and amaze me.

"So... " she began. "Does this mean you're attracted to me?"

This was getting very odd, but I could not deny how much I adored her... even though I did not exactly show it the way most would. "I guess you could say that..." I sighed, causing the molten toad to giggle and grin. I rolled my eyes a bit (something I simply have to stop doing). "So, considering I told you who I am attracted to, I expect you to tell me as well."

"Oh, Mewtwo, I was talking about _you_ the entire time."

I blinked once and stared for a good few minutes without speaking. Why I did not guess that made me feel like a moron, and the fact that I still could not believe it made me feel even stupider.

"What?" was my simple reply. I had heard her clearly, but I just could not _believe_ what I was hearing. She laughed again.

"Oh, yes, if it wasn't you I was talking about, I would have told you who I was attracted to," she said with a mischievous grin. I groaned deeply. Females did like to be difficult especially regarding romance... sometimes I wondered if it was their complexity that made them so charming. A challenge does stimulate the mind, after all.

"So, do I get to tell you the hard truth of what I think of you?" She grinned widely, holding in a snicker from what I could tell. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I... suppose," I muttered, unsure of what she would have to say about me. I did not expect negativity, however... not much, anyway. Heatran laughed and gave me a loving gaze.

"Good," she giggled. "Get comfy, my dear, because I've got a lot to say!"

* * *

**End**

* * *

There we go, I'd love an R&R, and thanks for reading! :D


	2. Winner

So, I found this pairing lot's of fun. :D I bet you won't guess what it is.

Warnings: Slight cursing, violence

Genres: Romance, friend-ship, (slight) hurt-comfort, (slight) humor

* * *

**Winner**

* * *

"Mercy, damnit!" It always seemed to happen this way. Since childhood, Entei and Groudon have engaged in a rather rough form play fighting atop their volcanic mountain home. Being out here meant things could be rough, without the fear of hurting others.

In the very beginning, the first to cry would be the loser. While Entei's hardiness and excellent endurance was rather helpful in the beginning, Groudon quickly began to double, and then triple in size. Pretty soon, the great beast was simply too much to handle, and so ended up Entei pinned to the ground, puffing out insults like carbon dioxide.

"Alright Groudon, you _win!" _Entei snarled, squirming beneath the massive paws of her opponent. The creature let out a mighty roar, allowing the fire lion out of his grasp. She scrambled to her feet, shaking the impact of Groudon's crushing victory from her body. Her fur fell messily, and she staggered before scowling at the land rex's victorious, toothy grin.

"That was _easy, _Entei," he said slamming a massive tail on the ground. Entei stumbled as the ground shook beneath her. As the tremors stopped and she felt stable, a frown formed across her masked face.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, venom dripping from her harsh voice. The fire lion let out a grunt, before dropping into the rocky soil, exhausted. She then commenced to preen her now tussled fur, pausing as she felt eyes on her. Groudon watched quietly, before sitting down by his fire type friend.

"Why are you washing now? It's not time for bed," he said with a sort of teasing endearment. The flame creature gave her companion a sideways glance, but it quickly turned into a half smile. Despite Groudon's slight ego, she couldn't stay angry with him.

"If you haven't noticed, smart one," she began. "I always do this after battling." The reply was playful, yet irritable all the same. Despite the sharpness in Entei's tone, Groudon's grin never wavered.

"Why?"

"Habit, I guess," she said extending her tongue to brush through her thick fur once again. She stopped, feeling a bit self conscious suddenly.

"But, now that you mention it, there's no point to cleaning if I'll get dirty again before bed," she said, nodding quietly to herself. Groudon laughed again, shoving Entei playfully. She again stumbled before growling.

"Groudon cut it out, you can't just shove me around," she said dangerously. When Groudon let out another hardy laugh, Entei felt a pang of frustration. She didn't like being smaller. She didn't like being pushed around. She definitely didn't like Groudon being stronger then her, but no matter how much she ran, jumped, and fought, Groudon would always be stronger. Entei growled, stomping a heavy paw on the ground.

"I'm serious! Can't you see that you're a lot bigger then me now?" She barked, her crimson eyes seemed to bubble like pools of lava. Sensing her distress, Groudon paused for a moment, watching Entei's face carefully.

"Entei?" He spoke suddenly, startling the fire pokemon slightly. She quickly turned her expression to a scowl, so to hide her shocked, wide-eye'd expression.

"What?"

"Let's battle, one more time?" Entei's mouth fell in disbelief, before shaking her head furiously.

"So you can rub defeat in my face? No thanks, Groudon."

"No! I just want to show you something!"

"Groudon, I really, I'm beat," she muttered, turning away. She felt the ground type grab her roughly, forcing her to look at him... this extra strength that Groudon had was really starting to bug her.

"Come on please?" Groudon begged, his yellow eyes big and round to aid in persuading the fire lion. Entei rolled her eyes and growled.

"Alright, but I'm telling you you're going to be carrying my lifeless body back to my den if this goes badly," she said being partly serious. Groudon grinned widely.

"Yay!" He laughed childishly, his heavy claws clanging together in delight.

"I'm telling you, just follow my lead, you won't be disappointed,"

-oOo-

"Okay Entei, now I want you to come at me full force! Don't hold back!" Groudon's fangs clenched as he got into a defending position, ready to counter anything Entei could fling at him. He scrapped his claws together, challenging Entei.

Entei gave a soft sigh as she found her strength. She did seem to have some energy left in her, not much, but enough. She was ready to fight. Her muscles tensed as she charged forward, putting all of her muscle and energy into her two front legs. She let out a sharp battle cry as she leapt for the land dinosaur, connecting with his arm roughly. Her teeth skimmed over the thick crimson armor like the blades of skates over a thick sheet of ice. With a simple flick of his arm, Groudon flung the furry creature across the rocky earth. Entei grunted as she rolled across the earth, but quickly managed to scramble to her feet.

"Ugh, your armor is too hard to get through," she said, panting. She shook her body, causing her fur to settle again, before looking at Groudon with a mixture of fatigue and annoyance.

"Groudon, why are we doing this? You know you're going to beat me..."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Groudon said with a peppy, optimistic laugh.

"I'm trying to make you see something." He raised a single crimson paw to the sun, and then glanced his female companion.

"You're a fire type. Why do you only attack head on with physical attacks?" Entei pondered this for a moment.

"Well, I like physical attacks," she began. "They're a lot tougher -" Groudon made a sound like a buzzer, startling the fire lion slightly.

"Wrong!"

"What?"

"Physical attacks aren't stronger, you just like them," Groudon said folding his amored forearms across his plated gray chest. Entei rolled her eyes slightly.

"Your point?"

"Entei, if you don't try other attacks, you won't beat me," he said, trying his best not to offend his friend. Unfortunately for him, he was terrible at avoiding offensive comments, and Entei's pride caused her to be offended easily.

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stepped forward. Groudon raised his claws defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it, honest. You have to try something else, like, flamethrower! You can do that, can't you?" Entei thought about her moves for a moment. She knew she was capable of flamethrower, but wasn't entirely sure if it was her best choice. After all, most of her strength was in her muscles, rather than her flame power.

"Well, yeah – "

"Then, let's try this out," Groudon said with a grin. Entei gave a slight pout, but assumed her position at the opposite side of the field. Groudon lifted a heavy foot, stalking slowly towards Entei. The ground shook as he walked, and Entei planted her four paws firmly on the ground to brace for impact.

"Remember Entei, no physical attacks," Groudon said putting his claws on the ground. His yellow eyes focused on the much smaller creature as he prepared to pounce. Entei sighed, feeling the strong sunlight warm her body. Leaping in for the kill, Groudon's massive body flew like a blazing crimson comet from the sky. Entei chose to use speed this time, pouncing gracefully out of the way of her much slower companion. Groudon grunted pulling his massive armored body out of the dirt. A deep crater had been created from his heavy landing. Entei leapt upward. Her long smoke cloud flowed in the wind as she charged her flamethrower deep within her body. When she felt the searing heat close to bursting within her, she opened her mouth and let the attack loose. The massive creature cried out as the sun charged attack barreled down on his scales. Entei stopped as she landed on the ground behind Groudon.

"Ugh, Entei." Groudon panted as he shakily rose from the ground. Entei watched in silence, before quietly speaking up.

"You ok?" Her question was filled with surprise as well as concern. She wasn't used to battling with flamethrower, and so she wasn't sure if Groudon was ok or not. Ground types weren't weak against fire attacks, it was true, but with Groudon's empowering drought ability...

"Groudon? Are you ok?" When the ground type nodded, she felt a pang of relief.

"I'm fine," Groudon huffed shaking off the attack. The soil around him was scorched black, and his own body took heavy damage from the powered up flame attack. His species was not designed to take on special attack. Despite the pain, Groudon smiled down at Entei. His amber eyes twinkled with pride.

"That was good! Entei, you're really fast,"

"Uh, thank – "

"Why don't you use speed like that more often?" He cut her off suddenly. Entei blinked, pondering her own fighting style for a moment. She liked the fierceness of physical moves. She liked the way it felt taking down the opponent with her massive paws. However, she couldn't do this to Groudon. So why did she keep trying?

"I don't know, I always thought to use power over speed… it seems like a better way to win," she said, answering the only way she could. Groudon smirked.

"Aw, come on, don't be afraid of change. Speed is a great thing to have. It's something I could only dream of! Come on, show me what you can do with some of that speed," he said, giving his friend an encouraging grin. Entei looked into Groudon's eager, motivating eyes and smirked. She felt powerful suddenly, as if she could take on the world. She leapt forward, planting her heavy paws firmly on the ground.

"Alright then, let's see what I can do," she chuckled before springing into action. Groudon's heavy claws tore through the air, but rather then try to stop them; Entei pounced out of the way. She soared through the air, bounding easily away from the crimson rex's flailing tail. Things where finally starting to get interesting.

"Too slow, Groudon." She teased, earning a mischievous grin from the magma lizard. Groudon growled aloud, absorbing the blazing light of the sun into his body.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed, watching Entei. She had never seen him use a solarbeam, and so she didn't know what to expect. Perfect. Groudon smirked as the solar power exploded from his body, searing the land around him. He could hear a slight yelp from Entei as the blazing light entered her, doing damage from above. When the blinding green light subsided, he could see Entei shaking her fur messily. Her eyes shone in teasing arrogance and she gave Groudon a grin.

"Hah!" She barked, causing Groudon to blink.

"I didn't know you could use grass type moves Groudon, not bad for a ground type."

"Well, me being the "Sunny" pokemon and all, how could you not expect it?" He laughed, clapping his paws together.

"Well, I'm happy for your newfound strength, but I'm not gonna let you just push me around!" The ground lizard's fangs clenched in a determined grin.

"Let's finish this," Groudon said with a mischievous laugh. His eyes twinkled as a red orb of light appeared before his face. Entei blinked, before grinning as well.

"Lets," she said planting her paws firmly on the ground. A red orb appeared in front of her as well, and she grinned with delight as smoke and ash jetted from between Groudon's teeth. His maw gaped as he let loose one of the most explosive fire attacks to ever exist, eruption. Entei's eyes lit up as she too fired her own stream of lava and searing heat. The two attacks barreled across the ground scorching everything in their paths. The collusion was phenomenal, creating an explosion of lava and molten stone. Entei growled as she felt herself thrown back in a cloud of ash. Groudon curled up tightly, feeling the sharp 'pang, pang' of rock against his armor. Groudon blinked as warmth began to build up around him. It wasn't until then he realized he was being buried in volcanic ash and smoke. He felt dizzy suddenly, as everything around him began going black. That's when he heard his name.

"Groudon?" It was Entei calling him. Everything around him had stopped moving, and that's when he realized that he had passed out, though it seemed for only a minute. He squirmed, pushing his away through the piles of ash covering his body.

"Groudon, where are you?" Entei's voice was filled with concern as she closed in. She never expected her attack to be so powerful.

"I'm here, Entei," Groudon mumbled, slowly pulling himself out of the ashes of the attack. He shook his body, before giving Entei a weak smile.

"Ugh, good battle," he said shivering. He felt sore. Entei smiled, placing her soot covered paw on the lizard's thick armor.

"But now, I think I could go for a dip in the hot spring," he said, grinning.

"Wanna come? I mean, I know how you fire types are with water, but I like it. Lots of rock types like it too, so what do you say?"

"I guess. Hot water doesn't bother me so much," Entei said with a grin. Groudon began to move towards the mountain springs with Entei right by his side. He was spent, but so full of delight and pride that it didn't matter. All that mattered was Entei's happiness.

"You know, winning feels great, Groudon," Entei said suddenly, causing Groudon to chuckle. He lifted his own paw, and hooted, punching Entei very lightly on her left flank. Though she stumbled, this time she didn't snap, which caused Groudon to nearly roar with delight.

"I know, doesn't it?"

-oOo-

"You seem tired, now," Entei remarked as Groudon slowly took to the heated water, emitting a soft groan of delight in the process. When he was settled, he let out a hearty laugh.

"Me? Tired? Give me a break,"

"Oh please, look at you nearly falling asleep over there. Stay awake will you? I won't be able to save you from drowning," Entei said with a snicker. She then waggled her backside in the air, before pouncing into the heated water. She paddled about in the soothing, steamy bath before turning to face Groudon. His eyes were closed for the moment as he rested.

"Groudon, I don't get it, you love winning, why would you give me a strategy to beat you? It seems kind of… I don't know, like you where trying to let me win." Groudon opened his eyes and studied Entei.

"It wasn't letting you win," he said, his voice full of sincerity.

"You would never overpower me, Entei. You just aren't physically capable of it, you know?" Groudon gave a small chuckle, before looking up at the sky.

"You know, you're so stubborn, I don't think you'd ever try anything new. You always attack head on, because… it's what you're used to,"

"I'm not stubborn," the fire type muttered, her eyes shifting away slightly. Groudon scoffed.

"There it is again," he said with smile.

"Well, to put it simply, I felt that you losing to me day in and say out, I felt like you where starting to feel – "

"Pathetic?" Entei questioned, as if to blurt out all of her previous feelings at once. Groudon was surprised. He wouldn't expect Entei to admit her true feeling, but when she continued to watch him attentively, he decided to continue on.

"That's right! I just wanted you to see that you could still do it, you just needed another way."

"But you love winning," she said suddenly, as if she just couldn't understand why Groudon wanted her to win. Why on earth would anyone share the secret to their demise? Why did he care so much?

"I do love winning, yeah, I can't deny it, but I also love…" Groudon paused as he tried to find a way to word it. "I love to see you win,"

"…Really?" Entei leaned in curiously, but then shrunk down slightly into the hot water. She felt strange about this conversation suddenly. Not because it was embarrassing, but it was so _foreign_ to think of Groudon loving anything more then victory.

"Well, watching your eyes light up after winning, it makes me happy. It sounds lame, but it's like I'm still winning in a weird way. I guess I started to miss seeing you like that," he said nodding gently to himself. The lizard leaned back against the warm rocky face and sighed, as if he was relieved to finally be getting this off his chest. Entei gave a small chuckle filled with uncertainty.

"Geez, is Latias making you soft?" Entei teased, but in reality she felt utterly weightless and delighted.

"Damn, Groudon, you're making me feel bad for hurting you,"

"Hah, yeah right." The massive ground type grinned, his mischievous gleam returning to his eyes.

"You know, just because I love to watch you win, doesn't mean you'll beat me all the time," he said, earning a grin from Entei. She liked Groudon's soft side, but this is the side she loved even more.

"We'll see, loser," she said, her eyes twinkling with endearment. Then, as the two broke away from each others stares, feeling a bit flustered, it occurred to them both that things where going to start getting interesting…

* * *

**End**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Sweet Tea

This is a bit short but I like it. :3

It was requested to me by someone. :D Hope you like it, please R&R!

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Sweet Tea**

* * *

"Mewtwo still hasn't turned up has he?"

"No."

"He's been gone for quite awhile; shall I go and look for him?"

"No, brother, if anyone needs to go and look for him it's me."

"He isn't your responsibility, Eva, let me talk to him."

"But he is. I brought him into this family, and anything that happens concerning us traces right back to me."

I rose from my seat, placing my shelled stone cup in my brother's hand. He looked up at me in silence before speaking. "Are you sure he'd be happy to see you? I seemed rather irritated with you."

"Don't be worried about me, Mewtwo would never harm me," I said folding my hands in front of me. "He's rather sweet, despite the exterior viciousness."

Mewtwo and I were vastly different, but shared many of the same interests and preferences. Although he came off as a little cold, I could sense the good in him to my very core. No one seemed to see it as deeply as I could, and the others sometimes seemed uneasy around him. I didn't exactly blame them. Mewtwo was absolutely terrifying in appearance, and much larger then anyone in our small group. Despite this, he was rather gentle. This is likely why I felt so at ease with him the day we first met.

"_Won't you join us for tea?" I said holding my cup close to my chest. He looked at me with curious violet eyes but said nothing. His thick tail swayed quietly as he looked from the cup to me again. _

"_I sometimes see you out here all alone, and, well, I decided to ask you to come to tea with us. What do we have to lose?"_

_I smile hoping to make a friend out of him. Perhaps it was in my species' nature to try to bring the lone wolves into the pack, or maybe it was the way his aura rolled off as cold, yet good natured all at once. Either way, he didn't seem terribly interested. _

"_We who?" He avoided my initial question, but I was alright with it. There was no use in rushing this stranger. _

"_My family and I. We make the most delicious tea, and sweeten it with berry juice. Won't you come?"_

"_I don't much like tea." He was trying to be polite. It didn't bother me, many pokemon and humans weren't fond of the taste of tea. The fact that he'd rather spend all of his time alone, however, did bother me. I smiled to hide it. _

"_Oh, well, perhaps some other time when we aren't having tea? Perhaps when we harvest more berries you could join us for a meal." He nodded gently to me, but then something strange happened. Thos purple eyes bore deep into mine. So deep, I could feel my soul blink back at him in silence. He was studying me, right to my very core. For a moment, I could feel us silently exchanging information in a way only psychics could. Beyond his cold eyes, I could feel warmth so tender, it made me smile without even trying. _

_I closed my eyes and looked away, trying to suppress a giggle in the process. "Well, I should be going. My older brother might be worried" _

"_Before you go, what's your name?" I froze, surprised that he suddenly took interest in me. At the same time I was enthralled. _

"_Eva." I giggled, holding my cup close to me. _

"_You?"_

"_Mewtwo." _

That was that. I don't remember what it was that made him change his mind. Perhaps what we shared that day was deeper then a smile and a giggle. Regardless, in that one moment, Mewtwo became one of us. Though he didn't hold the soft white skin and green hair like the rest of my family, we accepted him effortlessly. Everything within our little family unit was perfect for the time being. Mewtwo did not seem to mind being surrounded by mostly females, and he and my brother got on splendidly. There was only one family member he couldn't seem to stand…

"_Human?" His eyes were larger and wider then I had ever seen them. _

"_This Olivia you've been telling me so much about is human?" _

_I could feel him radiating anger so intense, even my sisters could feel it from far away. They told me so. "Olivia is different, Mewtwo. Not all humans are horrible. There are so many good-hearted people in this world, Olivia is one of them."_

"_I refuse to come into contact with another human, never again."_

"_Mewtwo, please, I think you'll like here." _

"_I would never trust, let alone like a human being! Do you expect me to sit by her and suppress e urge to attack?" _

"_Mewtwo! Olivia has never done anything to you, or anyone. She's only done good to us, and this forest. She owns her own pokemon, and she treats them very well." _

"_Those pokemon are foolish to let themselves be the property of an inferior species…"_

"_Mewtwo… please." _

"_I won't, nor will I sit by and watch you betray this species." _

"_Mewtwo I'm not betraying anyone, Olivia is a good human. I'll prove it to her if you let me introduce her to you."_

"_You're insane if you think I'll come within fifty yards of that creature Eva. Never again!"_

With that, he left. For awhile I was baffled as to why Mewtwo was so upset. She did not share the same abilities, tastes or preferences as pokemon did. She could not sense the air with the fine hairs on her body, like he could. She could not look deep into the soul, like I could. She was, however, unbelievably loving and kind. She shared her exotic berries from far away with the wild pokemon here, and never once did she litter or pollute the forests clean landscape. She gave her medicine to the sick, and nursed the week. She was very much like many of the Gardevoir family, which is why I found a kinship in her. Mewtwo saw an enemy.

Regardless, I was worried about him. Not his physical being, I know he could take care of himself. The mental, however, is what bugged me. Mewtwo couldn't keep these feelings in forever. This distrust of humans was only going to get him into trouble, if anyone knew that it was a Gardevoir. I closed my eyes and held folded my hands on my lap. I knew if I didn't do anything, no body else would help Mewtwo… and I knew just where to look.

-oOo-

I approached the big rawst berry tree on the far edge of the forest quietly. The berries were bursting with several delicious smells, and were rather beautiful hanging from their lush and healthy trees. I could understand why he loved it here.

"Why have you returned?" I could hear him up in the thick tree branches. He sounded indifferent, rather then angry.

"I wanted to see you," I said approaching the tree. I rested a single hand on the rough bark, staring up into the tall branches. I could see his eyes glowing under the cover of the brush.

"I didn't give you permission to come back her after you betrayed me," he said with a slight pang of anger. His eyes narrowed as he watched me.

"Mewtwo, I have done no such thing," I said allowing my body to disappear, and then teleport up into the tree branches. He glanced at me, but when he didn't object, I smiled sitting by him. This was the first time I'd been with him in almost over a week. I did miss him and our conversations. I didn't know how I'd be able to bring him back, but I'd have to try.

"You're being a bit melodramatic don't you think, to call me a traitor?" I teased him gently, running my hand through the find hairs on his head. "Besides, Olivia is a great person! She's like any of my siblings."

He tensed against my hand suddenly, and I pulled it away. "All humans are alike, Eva. Your judgment is just clouded by your love for them."

"Mewtwo, you've thrown this argument back at me over and over. You know all humans aren't alike, just like all pokemon aren't alike."

"Pokemon and humans can't be compared. We aren't alike, not even in the slightest!"

"How do you know? What do you know about humans?" Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, for his eyes flashed darkly. I had definitely set off something within him, but I wasn't entirely sure what. "Mewtwo, I'm sorry… but you can't just…"

"Judge the actions of a few on the actions of many." I didn't say anything else. He understood exactly what was going on. He understood that all humans were alike. Why was he still acting like this? I leaned in, placing my hand over his paw.

"Mewtwo…"

"Perhaps I'm taking out my negative experiences with humans out on the entire race, I don't know. I just can't seem to wrap my head around the fact you're best friend is a human."

I gently touched his shoulder. I didn't know what humans could have possibly done to him to make him so angry. "After what happened to you?"I shook my head.

"Mewtwo, please, I know it was wrong, but don't let the bitterness cloud your judgment. You're too sweet to let that happen."

He was silent again. He looked away, giving a slightly frustrated sigh as he did so. Perhaps he needed to be convinced. To understand that Olivia was different then anyone else he'd ever encountered. I just wanted him to be happy, and this internal hatred could greatly stand in the way. I sighed deeply.

"Mewtwo, come here," I whispered, throwing my arms around him tightly. His eyes went wide, wider then they were when I told him that my friend was a human. He looked at me, and didn't hug me back. I didn't expect him to, and it was alright.

"Mewtwo, if I don't get you to trust, how will you be happy?"

He glared slightly. "I was happy until any of this happened."

"But you weren't. You were bitter and sour."

We stayed in silence for quite awhile. I did not pull away from him, nor did he to me. "If you won't trust Olivia, will you trust my word?" He looked at me in silence, his eyes studying mine. I stayed with my arms around him in silence. He didn't know what to say, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Won't you?"

The silence under the brush was so thick, even the pidgey seemed to be silent. I wondered if they were perhaps eavesdropping, or if Mewtwo scared them away. "Okay…" he said quietly. He sat in silence, staring at me for awhile, before quickly adding. "But I'm doing this for you, not this human. And don't you dare forget that."

I held him tighter, feeling incredibly warm suddenly. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he'd finally said yes, or that he was doing this for me that made me so happy. Or maybe it was just that it was his first baby step into trusting humans again. I knew Olivia would not let me down, and neither would Mewtwo. I smiled widely, letting my head lean on his shoulder. I could've sworn he blushed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Thank you Mewtwo," I said grasping his paw in my own tiny hand. He looked down at it, and glanced back at me. He again didn't pull away, and so I grinned, tugging at him.

"Come on, let's go have some tea?" He pouted, though he wasn't aware he was doing it.

"I don't like tea," he said defiantly, but I merely smiled and his eyes softened. At least, as much as he was capable of.

"I think you'll like my tea, it's rather sweet," I said taking his paw in mine. After that, he merely rose and followed, not uttering another word.

* * *

**End**


End file.
